1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a system and method for POS (Point of Sales) based data extraction and, more specifically, to a system and method which use fuzzy theory to enable accumulated sales data to be used for client consultations.
2. Description of the Prior Art
POS systems are known for their use in stores wherein a clerk can either pass a wand across a bar code or the like, or pass an article bearing a bar code in front of a scanner. The information thus obtained through a POS terminal is utilized to update inventory and sales records, but to date has not been use for customer consultations.
While these systems are very convenient and are becoming very widely used, a problem has been encountered in that when a customer has a non-specific query concerning some article or merchandise, it has been hitherto impossible to quickly and easily make use of a huge amount of sales data or records for consultation purposes.